Little Pandora
by Eternal Ending
Summary: This is the story of Eris, a messed-up weak daughter of Apollo. What happens when she is given charge of another demigod whose very exsistance has severely angered an Olympian? Proof you don't need fancy powers to be a hero; all you need to be is yourself
1. Meet the Wimp

My life has never been the simple, storybook life I want. How could it when you have a god as a parent? That still sounds weird to me, after all these years. I am twenty-seven years old, but have been a regular at Camp Half Blood since I was fifteen. Half-blood, the most wonderful term ever coined. I mean, I don't feel as empowered as Hercules or some crap like that to use the term demi-god. I'm what they call a lesser Apollo-daughter, meaning while monsters wouldn't exactly hesitate to own my ass if they flew by my window randomly, they would not rise from Hades or where ever the heck else they might hide to come and find me.

The name's Eris, but don't worry. I am not no goddess of discord, you won't suddenly be plagued with bad luck after seeing me. My mom just got really, really in to the whole Greek Mythology thing…or should I say Greek Realology. Either way, she found out that Adam was actually Apollo (they dated for one week, but she got him really drunk and he revealed his true identity while doing the deed. I should not know this much about my own conception, but my mom seemed to think it was important for me to know every…graphic detail. That woman can bend and well—you probably don't want to know.), anyways, so she had to name me Eris. She said, based on what my dad had said, there was a fairly good chance the name would fit.

Too bad I have fought a grand total of three monsters in my 25 years of being able to comprehend who I am. Ya, go ahead and say it. Eris the wimp. That's the nickname I earned pretty fast over at Camp Half Blood. My best skill besides knitting? Singing. People learned to run and hide when it came to me and a bow. And well swords…lets just say there's a reason most of them are specially enchanted to keep klutzes like me from… I don't know…beheading Mr. D.

In fact, my life had been so plain Jane, they never would have expected me of all people to have one of the most messed up kids on my hands since Pandora.

Well, she wasn't really mine fully…maybe I should just start at the beginning.

It was the first summer I'd ever spent away from Camp Half Blood. They probably didn't forget the whole klutz thing, but they were also far too preoccupied with this newbie what's his name…Percy Jackson? Eh he'll probably be the next messiah constantly saving the world and then proceeding to fuck it up again. Man those kids are fun to hear about, even if I never actually have gotten to be around when they exist.

Anyways, I was dating this kid named Allan Liaman. Coughscumbagcough. I'd thought, at the time, Allan was the one for me. He had a face that looked like an angel carved it and these eyes, which just melted me on the spot.

To be honest, I was desperate to get my hooks in him and never let him go. So much so, in fact, that I was _trying _to get pregnant. Course, I didn't tell him that. Why would he stick around if I had? I gotta say I did some pretty shameful things in my past. Not really my fault when my mom is a hooker that I viewed sex as a tool, just like talons are to an eagle or money to some rich snob.

Oh ya, and did I forget to mention Allan was LOADED? Maybe that was as big of a factor…it's hard to tell.

But as the attempts for me to get pregnant got not only monotonous but impossible seeming, I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with me. If something was messed up…down south. Finally, I went in to the doctor secretly. I might not be very good at…well most talents that matter for a half-blood, but lying and sneaking around? Those were my forte, the most valuable lessons I ever learned from my mom.

So I really had no problem hiding the bills, but I got to tell you. That was possibly the most awkward trip anywhere I had ever been. The whole office was packed and dead silent. There was a bloated teenager with a flustered, red-faced father and a fidgety ebony haired boy, an overly smiley pregnant girl with an overly smiley man (except the girl kept making the black haired boy nervous by winking at him when her husband wasn't looking), and a pretty, non-pregnant girl who looked like something was stuck up her ass, tightly gripping (and I mean tight enough to turn his hand snow white) a guy who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

_Me too buddy._ I thought to myself. _Me too._

"Eris Cleveland?" came a nurse's voice, more like a question than a statement if you ask me. I shyly raised my hand and got up, a few eyes watching me. Great. So all these people now knew my name even.

I stumbled after the nurse, ready to hear what could possibly be the most embarrassing news of my life.

* * *

After the most uncomfortable visit with a guy balding in the center of his head and the creepiest enjoyment for his um….job, I found myself staring in disbelief at the paper in my hand. If I hadn't been such a weak Apollo kid, the thing would have caught fire without a doubt.

"Why gods, why?" I murmured to myself. This must be some very sick joke. My parents were possibly the two most promiscuous people in the world. Apollo had the second biggest cabin at camp, second only to Hermes where all the unclaimeds were. My mom had seven other kids each from a different father.

It was thereby extremely ironic that the two's kid was banned from ever having a child. The paper basically screamed to me that I was…well I was baron. How could I even start with how ridiculous that was?

I fidgeted with the helm of my shirt, replaying the doctor's words in my head.

"Your body cannot sustain pregnancy." His greasy forehead glimmered as he pulled out the sheet. "It will attack any and all attempts as one would an infection." There was a piece of lettuce in his tooth as he spoke. It annoyed the Hades out of me, almost as much as the know-it-all tone of his voice. I was probably just looking for someone to blame other than my own body, but I was as near as I had ever been to bashing in someone's skull.

Nothing like the worst news you'd gotten in your life next to the fact that you are a not just a demi-god but a lame demi-god to put a fire under you to actually go out and have some fun. I ain't talking about the regular, mortal 'fun' you guys have. Oh no.

I'd been shattering glass all night with a pitch only dogs can hear. Nothing like making random's wonder what the Hades was going on when their dogs howled or their windshield on their car popped out of nowhere.

Anyways, I had been doing this for around a half an hour when something else heard my song and started to wail like no tomorrow. I paused, puzzled. The wail kept going, so I slipped into the ally it was coming from. There, in a banished silver cradle, was the answer to my prayers. I looked toward the heavens, thanking whatever god or goddess had taken mercy on me

It was a baby. A perfect, gorgeous reddish-brown-headed infant, mere days old. Just what I wanted so badly….

I know what you are probably thinking. You shouldn't adopt stray babies randomly sitting in New York ally ways. But my half-dyslexic eyes could make out the letter engraved on a small necklace the child wore, as well as one deeply engraved in the crest of the silver cradle, Σ. Shin, 'S.'

I knew the gods had meant for me to have this little girl, one hundred percent. Things are never a coincidence.

I fidgeted with the silvery necklace, flipping it over to see a name engraved in simple, elegant script. Atlanta. I couldn't help but feel it was too much of a mouthful and thought for a moment.

"Lannie." I muttered aloud. It fit somehow, simple and pretty. Lannie it was.

I admit, when I first took Lannie in, I had no idea what I was doing. So trained to using whatever I had, from my body to my voice to even my friendships as a tool, I guess I had been certain I would do the same with her.

The problem was, I had no clue that having a kid was not that straightforward. You have to give selflessly. Can't be thinking about your gains. Because if that's how you think…how I thought…then most likely you won't make it as a parent long.

By the time I was home, I was exhausted. I had to figure out exactly what I was going to do about Allan, but for the moment, he slept so peacefully, I barely had the heart to wake him.

"Hey." I whispered softly and he rolled onto his belly, incredible gold-green eyes groggily opening.

"You've lost weight." He muttered almost incoherently. I turned my face so he couldn't see the smile on my face. Sounded like the gods looked after their own.

"You have a daughter." This popped his head up, and even in the dark I could read his expression, 'What!?!'

I chortled nervously, knowing I had to tread carefully now. "I told you a thousand times…how do you not remember?"

I knew he didn't pay enough attention to me and was now kicking himself for it. He was obviously trying to remember if he ever heard I was pregnant. Based on his expression, I half-sadly-half-gladly realized he had no idea.

I flicked on the light, a warm smile on my face. Ya, I'm conniving. But I just couldn't stand to loose that face. I heard him mutter a curse. He'd been talking behind my back about leaving me, as he got the feeling (and he was right) that I was up to something. "Come with me. I'd like you to meet her."

Not giving him a chance to say anything else, I gripped his hand and tore him over to the other room, where Lannie sat in a new cradle. The old one was too gaudy and I knew gaudy plus mortals equals…well not good. Even rich ones couldn't understand Greek gaudiness. I'd pawn it off later, but for now, I had spent the whole night gathering baby supplies. Even cleaned out a room before going up to confront Allan.

Said man looked like he was partially going to take the blanket I had given Atlanta and hang himself, another part smother Lannie (wouldn't end well for him. The gods would be ticked) partially going to kill me, and a small part of him seemed almost proud. Miniscule in comparison, but it gave me hope.

Lannie cooed. I hadn't even noticed, but she was wide-awake. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Ya," Allan agreed, his eyes distant, "gorgeous…" he turned to me. "What's her name?"

"Atlanta." I replied, gripping his arm as Lannie babbled. "I like to call her Lannie."

"Lannie." Allan nodded, in approval I hope. "I like it." He reached his hand down to her face, caressing it softly. You gotta love mist…

_She's mine._ I could hear a faint voice whisper in my head. I couldn't make out any details, male or female even. _You watch her. If she gets hurt, you will be solely responsible._

The venom in the voice was unmistakable. It worried me. The voice wasn't any one's I recognize, and I had seen most of the gods, despite my poor powers. I gulped.

_I hope I can…._

* * *

**So please, tell me what do you think so far. I have been working hard on this one's storyline and its nothing like PJO. Different villains, different characters, different reasons behind everything.**

**I need to know if this story is worth continuing though. Also note I don't do stories where OCS mix with cannon. Cannon goes with cannon and OC goes with OC. We won't see too much of Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and most of the others and if we do, I will keep them as in character as possible. Just little flashes here and there. This first story majoratably takes place in the first and second books. Meaning randomly I will put in her seeing them running around. **

**Also, I am open to any guesses on Atlanta's parent. I'll narrow it down. Her birth does not break any rules and while her parent is not of the big three, there is a reason she draws so many monsters. **


	2. How I got a new window in my apartment

**I'm really liking this story so far. I worked my ass off on this chapter and I think you'll find it showed. Safe to say you might all be shocked at where this story is going. I'll give you a little bit of spoilers now. Both of our main characters end up with major, life altering problems/conditions by the end of this chapter. And there won't be some miraculous cure to them either. I had written more for this chapter, but then I realized it was long enough and it kind of leaves some suspense. Plus it gives us a little rest and cool down before this goes any further.**

**I also have a note for the only negative review I got. I normally don't take offense to reviews, but you didn't even try to give me constructive criticism. And you didn't have any way I could contact you. If you wanted something really fixated on Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, please go somewhere else. I said it wasn't from the very beginning going to be about them at least at first.**

**I will be integrating them because I figured out a way for this to fit perfectly in PJO plot. Possibly a little too well. But that won't be for a little while.**

**As a final note, I am still reading this series to be perfectly honest. I'm on Battle At the Labyrinth and will soon probably be done with it. If I mess up on any details, please tell me so I can fix it.**

* * *

You know what?

Being a parent is really, really hard. Man I always thought people were just complaining when it came to their kids. But let me tell you, when you have a kid who cries at almost every god damn thing, you come to appreciate the time when you didn't have one. I wanted to take it back after that first, angelic night. But I knew that whatever god sent her to me would not like that, so I figured out I needed to look after her still.

Lannie looks so sweet and innocent when she sleeps. It's when the damn thing wakes up that there's a problem. I am constantly up all night and have to go to work in the morning. She can't be a good baby and sleep at night. Oh no, not her, she always needs to sleep in day like a vampire leeching the life from me. She's like a fricking princess. She needs her pillow to be just right and her milk to be perfect temperature. Oh and she's picky about the position and size of her dipper. I had thought I could just you know, tie a bag to her butt to catch all the poop and forgot about the pee for a while. She woke up midday and started wailing and there's damn pee stains on her blanket now.

And wait, there's more. This kid is nothing but trouble. Yesterday, an important document for my work went missing. I found it later in Lannie's mouth. She insisted on using my résumé as a pacifier!

I'm sorry I am ranting but I haven't gotten more than four hours all week! Allan, meanwhile, is sawing through my last nerves. I had to call in sick today. TODAY. A major inspection day in my work and I am stuck burping a damn demigod while he's off at a game he promised his buddy he would go to. Before we had responsibility. Before we had Lannie.

I smile and hum a little. Days without a sore hand from burping or the vague smell of baby powder and vomit masked by a mist of my vanilla perfume. I notice that finally Lannie is quiet, finished with her breakfast and burped well. Her inquisitive emeralds with peering around the room, taking in every sight and sound. Especially me.

Her little arm reached up and touched my neck, as if to get a sense of the texture. Like once she knew that, she would never lose me. I couldn't help but smile. I touched her in the same place on her neck. She giggled. She was sweet when she was like this…

I sighed, dropping my hand to my side. This was stupid. Really, really stupid. I had no clue what the heck I was doing. Who was I kidding? I should just give the kid up for adoption.

A harsh wind picked up outside, sending leaves and twigs snapping against the windows on that beautiful summer's day. The weather had been funky for weeks and I had heard rumors being spread that something had been stolen from Mount Olympus. But today had been absurdly calm despite all that. Still, I guess it wasn't now.

Lannie made a gasping sound and I unconsciously wrapped her closer to me. We both just stood there, watching the fury of creatures we were related to. The skies had gone a chalky black, with swirling masses of black cotton flittering through the skies. All of the sudden there came a big screech of tire on pavement and I looked down. Feet from the river, a grey blur shot on scene. I wasn't sure what it was for a moment; until it lost balance, screeching on its side. The bus shuttered for a moment, then rolled on its side, its wheels still spinning. The windows were shattered thoroughly and the wheels were practically just rims. I moved quickly, placing Lannie comfortably in her bed.

My hand reached for the phone to call for help, till I heard a heart-stopping sound. The wail of a furry, Hade's torturers I knew. I'd know that sound anywhere. The only other time I had ever seen something as horrendous as I saw next was back seven years ago, when Annabeth, Luke, and Thailia had came to Half Blood. We had all seen something of her as she died. And let me tell you, things like that…they don't exactly escape you. The creature was horrific, but I am sure that you can imagine. After all, this is one of the leathery torturers of Hades.

I could see a small procession of kids, half-bloods I knew, tearing away. Obviously they were what the kindly one was looking for. One looked like a photo I had seen on missing posters around town. Surprise, Surprise, Percy Jackson. I had heard finally why the gods were so upset. Percy had stolen Zeus's master bolt. He was getting what he deserved.

The injured furry trailed after them; though it flew at a slow, fluttering speed, the creatures it had called did not. They came from everywhere. Strange vulture like creatures with thick heavy claws and a couple hellhounds, all following the wake of the kindley one.

From the sewers spawned a creature unlike any I had ever seen. The lower half of the creature was that of a serpent. Massive, slimy black scales made my skin crawl. I hate snakes, but this thing took the cake. It was proportioned like normal human being, if all normal humans were eight foot tall. Its upper half was that of a beautiful woman and I mean Jessica Simpson type gorgeous. Except her eyes, which I could see even from my window. At first I thought they were just purely dark. But when she tipped her head upwards, and I swore, looked right at me, I could see the truth. They were gone, a black brain visible behind them. A bit horrified at this point, I didn't sit to watch it leave. Oh no. I went to the door, locked it tightly, bolted it, deadlocked it and finally moved a super heavy dresser in front of it. Not that it mattered; after all, from what I've seen, these things don't ever use doors.

There was a sudden boom and I flew back to the window. Lannie cried from her bed. Worriedly, I looked out the window and saw the bus had exploded into an inferno. Lying in the ash was another strange creature. It was about as tall as a man, but bore no features which resembled one. In fact, it was more of a canine. Gleaming copper fur…black points to pointed ears…a long bushy tail…ambary, large eyes…

My heart stopped. It couldn't be…at Camp Half Blood, we have physical training. But we also have a small sector in a very old, very gross library where we have to learn everything about a Greek monster including recent pictures(not easy to get) and explain everything about it—from its weaknesses to its diet and even its current hide outs and heroes who have beaten it. The one I'd chosen—because I always loved them (not the monster, the general creature)—was the Teumessian Fox. It was a massive, child-eating fox sent by the gods to eat children in Thebes for not paying the gods tribute. The thing was uncatchable, though it was turned to stone for a few centuries and after that, it was killed by a hero back about three hundred years ago(please do note, it is considered uncatchable, not un-killable). I believe if I remembered right it was Deo, a son of Hades. I sat for a moment, trying to think of how he did it.

Then it hit me. He didn't. He had earned a Medusa's head with some friends; a spoil only three people have managed to get alone. Although more have survived when demi-gods went on hunting missions together.

The fox, of course, turned to stone. Was there any way to kill it without petrifying the gods cursed thing?

I wasn't sure exactly why I was thinking about it so much, till I hear a massive sound over the commotion the fire engines outside were making. Standing there in the corner of the room (the damn creature had busted through the wall, see my point about the lack of door use by monsters?) was the fox. I got to tell you, the thing should never have been referred to as a fox. Its bristly red hair stood on end, exploding its height at the shoulder past my head. Its teeth were bared and I could see shreds of cloth and blood still stuck on them. Its liquid amber eyes stared down at me with vast intellect, the kind that went beyond my conception.

I can't exactly tell you what happened next. Because before I knew it, I had drawn a small celestial bronze dagger I had always kept. I held it up for the fox to see but staying in the most balanced stance I could muster. The fox cocked its head at me for a moment. I could feel the sweat gather on my brow. My only thought was protect Atlanta. I edged toward the baby's room, eyes never once leaving the beast. I couldn't tell if it was truly intimidated or if it was just enjoying watching my hands shake desperately.

I backed up and slowly started to turn the door handle when it lunged. The next events were scattered in my mind... The blade went flying out of my hand felt as if it caught fire. A twisted feeling formed in my gut as the beast shook my hand, ripping the skin. I could smell the overpowering scent of death and see fresh blood on its fur. I screamed in pain, my vision getting cloudy and red as my own blood spattered on my face. With a sound remarkably similar to a cackle, the beast let me go and I slammed against the window, shattering over my body. Little cuts spawned everywhere it hit and I couldn't breathe or think. More blood oozed out from my head.

The creature clawed at the door with me out of the way. I couldn't let it get to Atlanta! She was in my charge…what horrible things her parent would do to me when I died on the job a few weeks in. But with the crimson river dripping down my face, I had a moment of clarity through the pain. I wasn't just doing this for the gods. I loved her. I secretly loved the sensation of having a child, whether or not she kept me up all night or ruined my chances of getting a higher position. She was so beautiful…and that fox wanted to make her dinner!

Not this demigod. I struggled to get up but realized with some horror as pain shot from my leg that it was fractured badly. I desperately dragged myself across the floor; the sound of Lannie's wailing greeting my ears.

"No." I muttered in a raspy voice, blood seeping into my eyes. I almost could sense that the fox was enjoying my struggle to move feet. It was taking its time with this. How sadistic.

Suddenly, the fox just stopped, cocking its head. Its black tipped ears perked up and its full attention was at the door. I only noticed this by the ADHD meant to keep me alive in a battle. Most of my attention was on getting to Lannie still. The fox bounded closer whatever it was paying attention too, wagging its bushy tail like a dog excited for its owners to come home. I could hear it pant slightly, although it didn't strike me as actually needing to pant. The thing had barely even broken a sweat. Kind of theatric. A surge of worry filled me when I heard the door struggling to get open. "What's going on? Open up Eris! I need a beer!" Came Allan's voice from behind the door.

The fox's eyes lit up. It looked at me and I swear I saw a wicked grin on its face. It slammed the dresser away with a sweep of its tail and daintily used it to undo the dead lock. I was a little hopeful. Allan would help and we would be fine I told myself. Allan always bragged he could strangle a loin with his bare hands. Maybe this would put some fire back into our relationship.

When the deadbolt was unlocked, the door slung open and Allan stood there, his hair damp by the storm that had hit outside and a cup of crappy Holiday coffee in his hand (which soon found the floor.) The look on his face changed so rapidly, it would have been funny if I hadn't been…I don't know…crawling for my life with a giant freaking fox going after my daughter? It went from annoyed that I had locked the door, to confused about the state of the apartment to worried slightly when he saw me. I must have been a sight. Covered in blood and sticks and mud which were continentally blowing in from the broken window and gaping hole in the wall as I desperately crawled toward the baby's nursery. He took a step in a little worried, till he turned and saw the fox, who was sizing him up the way a fat guy does a cheeseburger.

Three, two, one, queue massively loud, girly scream. Screw his baby and dying girlfriend in the other room. He was getting out of their and saving his ass. Unfortunately, he has amused the fox. The thing took after him in a moderate pace, confident he could catch the man and then come back and finish off me and Lannie.

With a grunt, I pulled myself faster till I found what I had been looking for in the kitchen. A broomstick. Using it to steady myself, I grabbed a mop too that was unfortunately far too short for me. Lopsided, I staggered back toward the door as a harsh scream broke out and was suddenly silenced. I had to move fast. I bit my cheek and bore with the pain. I needed to get there. My whole world depended on it. It never occurred to me what I would do once I was there; all I knew was that I needed my daughter. Even if this was to be it, at least I had to be with her.

I was mere feet away from the door when it appeared again. I could tell it had spotted me, for the bounds it took were unbelievably desperate. I yanked the door open and slammed it in the fox's face, hearing its enraged howls as it started to claw at the door again. It was probably some freak adrenaline surge that hit me next, because when I was through, the door was barricaded by every toy and dresser there was in the baby's room.

Then I set my attentions on the wailing child. I picked her up, patting her back as I hunted for a place to hide. The closet! I remembered, rather ironically, how Allan had protested letting the baby have a closeted room. Now I was so glad I had stuck to my guns. I bound the brown fold in doors with wiring we had been using to hook up a few things for the baby and slid in just in time to hear the door break. I put my hand on the baby's mouth. She seemed to almost catch on to the situation, that or she was too scared to make anymore sound.

I peered through a small opening that just wouldn't close and cursed myself for not pushing Allan to get that fixed. But I could see the beast, hunting for us. Its teeth dribbled with red saliva and my blood had been joined more. Much more. Wedged in its teeth was a pair of heart patterned underwear, older than dirt. I had bought him those one of our dates as a joke. He called them his lucky undies; because well to be frank, that was the first night he got lucky.

I could feel a wash of grief and betrayal fill me. He'd left. He'd left us to die…I let out a choked sob and my hand quickly flew over my mouth. The fox's head snapped up. It licked its lips with anticipation as it took in a big draught of our scent. I flung one of Atlanta's baby outfits on my legs, feeling fresh needles bubble up over them. But it was too late. There was even a trail of blood leading right to the closet. A neon sign saying "HERE WE ARE!" The creature moved manically slow. It seemed to feed on my fear and terror. I took a deep breath, preparing to fight.

Its claws slammed into the little hole my eye had been at moments before as I flung backwards. My heart hammered as it dug its claws into the wood, tearing through it like paper. I said my last prayers to my father and apologized to whatever god had been Atlanta's parent for not saving her.

Before I had said my last words to them, I heard a harsh sound. A clash between a lion's roar and an eagle's angry screech. I covered my ears, terrified as I watched to forms flashing back and forth. Blood splattered the door and the floor seemed to shake with collisions. A piercing yelp broke through the air along with an angry snarl. The opposite creature hissed. I'm very sorry that I can't exactly describe that night in detail, because as exciting as this all was, I had finally succumbed to my wound and knew no more.

* * *

**Almost two chapters ahead of this, so just tell me if you want more lmao.**


End file.
